The Blue Fairy
by TheSaladbutter
Summary: Noëlle Lakatos is a young genious who is asked to help a friend she met over the extranet with a project involving VI's. However it turns out it's more than just that. May contain some cursing and death.


Disclaimer: Mass Effect does not belong to me. This is just fiction based on it. I don't claim anything except for the original characters.

Author's note: This is my first actual fan fic. I appreciate critiques so go ahead and tell me what you think.

"Dr. Lakatos?"

Noëlle's eyes fluttered open to meet her Salarian companion's worried stare. His face muscles relaxed when she finally reacted. "Are we there already?" She asked while pulling herself up straight in the white leather seats of the public spaceship. He nodded excitedly at her and pointed at the window with his eyes. "We'll be porting within half an hour." He moved back against the back of his seat so Noëlle could look past him through the window to see Noveria in the distance. He smiled cheerfully at her childish curiosity. "First time to Noveria?" He asked her. "First time off Eden Prime even." She answered as she sunk back into her own chair. "Oh? You never mentioned that." he said while he fiddled with his Omni-tool absentmindedly. "Don't worry. It'll be fun. You just can't go an run around in your backyard without a thermal plug suit." He continued in an exited tone. She frowned slightly at the fact that he was laughing with the low temperature of the planet. Ding Dong!

"We are entering the atmosphere. Please remain seated until we have passed the mesosphere."

The Salarian shut off his Omni-Tool and smiled brightly at her. "We're nearly there! Hold onto your panties!" She smiled awkwardly at the silly comment. The ship shook a little as it forced it's way through the thermosphere and the mesosphere. When they finally entered the stratosphere the ship calmed down and the VI announced everyone was allowed to walk around again.

The Salarian patted her leg after the announcement, eager to get up. His impatience made her sigh softly and she got up so he could pass. She immediately dropped herself back into the chair but her friend pouted at her and put his hand in his waist. "Come on! We're almost docking!" He moved his hand through the cabinet above the seating and pulled out his portable terminal along with hers. She got up again to have her terminal handed over to her by the man, boy, whatever. After she had accepted it, the overly exited Salarian skipped down the pathway to the front of the ship, where the docking tube was located. When she noticed how some people were staring at her friend she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. They'd met on the extranet while playing an online game. She had saved his ass from some Batarian asshole who refused to use auto translate. It was actually a couple of years ago. He was still considered a child back then. She had literally seen him grow up while she remained the same. It felt strange to spend time with someone who's life just flashed by. Maybe that was the reason he was always so happy. He didn't want to waste what little time he had on being negative. She sighed slightly of the thought that she was going to see him die before she was even half way her life.

He was the first to leave the ship. He had been pressing his face against the airlock's door while everyone else was still busy collecting their hand bagage. She slowly followed him as he rushed through the docking area, not paying attention to her. "Eran. Slow down, you lunatic." she nearly yelled at him as he started to leave her sight. He instantly stopped and turned on his heel. "Oh! Sorry." He chuckled sheepishly while Noëlle caught up on him. "So, do we have to go straight to the facility or?" she didn't even have to finish her sentence and he was already answering her question. "No, no. We have to see Anoleis first!" she peered at him for a moment until he realized she had no idea who he was talking about. "He's the administrator. He has our key pass. He wanted us to come pick it up personally." She frowned slightly at him. "Why? Doesn't he trust us?" He smiled at her again. "No. Not like that. He wants to meet you. He's heard about you. A lot of people have. Don't worry." Even tough it calmed her down to know there was nothing wrong, she still didn't understand Anoleis' interest in her. Sure, she was good at several thing. She was just a good learner. That was all. Nothing special about it. Or perhaps it was her arm. She touched the synthetic plating that had taken the place of her missing arm. What if anyone knew..

"Oh! Doctor! Watch ou-" Eran exclaimed but he was too late. Noëlle ran face first into the chest plate of one of the Turian guards. His mandibles twitched slightly in annoyance and he gave her a gentle push towards the Salarian. "Watch where you're going. Little girls like you break too easily." He guffawed at his companion, who was standing on the other side of the doors that led to the administrator's office. The other guard shook his head. "Leave 'er alone. That's the Blue Fairy you're talking to. You don' wanna get the boss pissed." The guard she had bumped into instantly bowed his head and apologized. "I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea who you are. Please don't tell Anoleis. He'll have me fired!" Noëlle jumped back slightly and noticed Eran standing a little further already, motioning her to hurry up. "Ha.. Don't worry.." She said softly before running towards her friend. "Why did the Turian call me the Blue Fairy?" She asked while tugging on her companion's sleeve. "Don't worry about it. It's probably because your hair is blue or something like that." She kept feeling more and more uncomfortable. Something was going on and she didn't know what it was. No matter how many times the Salarian would tell her not to worry, she did.

Eran greeted the secretary and the Asari lady's eyes instantly fell on Noëlle. "Oh! Is that?" Eran nodded excitedly at the blue woman and she immediately informed the administrator over the intercom. "Mr. Anoleis is ready to see you now." she while motioning behind her with her head. Eran went ahead and Noëlle soon followed. "Ah! Dr. Eran Ives? And that must be the girl? Isn't it?" The purple eyed Salarian was busy with his terminal for several more moments before he finally got up. "Excuse me, I had some things to finish. Anyhow." He moved towards her with a bright smile, walked around her and then stopped in front of her. "Such a fitting name, don't you think?" Noëlle fluttered her eyelashes in confusion. "The blue Fairy, you mean? Is it because of my hair?" She asked curiously. "Oh, it's not just your hair, dear. It's your skill as well! But please, sit down!" He moved back behind his desk and continued typing into his terminal. Noëlle hesitated for a moment while Eran took a seat. He moved his eyes from her to the empty chair several times and then moved his lips without making a sound. "Go one then." She didn't need a translator to understand what he was saying. She knew several Salarian languages and his wasn't an exception. She made her way to the chair and quietly sat down like a good girl.

It was quiet for a few moments, except for the sound of the terminal processing the information the administrator was putting in. Eran just smiled at her reassuringly whenever he caught her glances. Finally Anoleis slowed his attack on the computer and started talking again. "Dr. Noëlle Lakatos. You're only 19 years old, is that correct?" Noëlle nodded slightly. "Yes, sir." He paused for a second to look up at her and then moved his attention back to the orange holographic screen in front of him. "That's a bit young to have earned the title of doctor. Isn't it?" She blinked slowly before nodding again. "Yes, sir." She said again. "Noëlle is an extraordinary girl. A true prodigious savant. The doctors haven't noticed any defects in her other than her lack of social skills." Eran blurted out at the regular Salarian speed of speaking. Anoleis nodded and kept typing. She felt a bit bad for her 'lack of social skills'. It wasn't her fault. She just didn't like people that much. "Hm. Not unusual. Not a problem tough. It's not like she'll need it. She won't have to talk to anyone important or anything like that. You can do the talking for her." Noëlle opened her mouth but couldn't say anything so she closed her mouth again. She felt insulted. It wasn't like she couldn't communicate. She just didn't like it. Why didn't anyone get that?

"Right. Dear, I have much to do right now. Don't worry, we'll talk again when necessary." He pulled one of his drawers open and handed 2 electrical passes to Eran. "There you go. Take the tram to hub 17B. There's a small team of guards already present and there's a housekeeper as well. If you're ready to contract more employees you can contact my secretary, Eena. She'll look for people who need work. For anything else you may contact her as well." He held out his hand towards Noëlle but she simply stared at it until he pulled it back. "Hm. Humans usually shake hands. No? Anyway. Be off now. Go on. On your way." He then stopped paying attention to the two and continued with his work. Eran got up and made his way out of the office, Noëlle quickly following like a sheep. The Asari smiled politely at the two as they left the room. "Isn't this great? We have our own facility. Our own staff. Our own guards! We're going to do great. You're going to do great. I'm so glad you agreed to do this. You have no idea what we could achieve! Our names will go down in history!" He cheered as they made their way to the transit hub. He pushed one of the cards into her hand and smiled brightly while continuing his walk towards their lab.


End file.
